


i don't wanna look at anything else now that i saw you

by delinquentprincess



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Jealous Gilbert Blythe, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: Anne didn’t know what to do. No one had ever told her what to do whentwosuitors came to call on her. Well, one suitor and Gilbert Blythe.Or Diana never tells Gilbert that Anne loves him. Anne starts Queens in Charlottetown thinking Gilbert moved to France with his new wife...until he shows up on her doorstep.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	i don't wanna look at anything else now that i saw you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for awae and i'm unsure how it turned out but oh well! I still wish we could have gotten season 4...hopefully theres a chance that we still might. 
> 
> I wrote this back during quarantine for a writing challenge i did with my friends. I did use some of Gilbert's letter to Anne in here, but aside from that everything else is my own. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

Anne didn’t know what to do. No one had ever told her what to do when _two_ suitors came to call on her. Well, one suitor and Gilbert Blythe. 

It had been two months since she had started her studies at Queens. Two wonderful months of living with her wonderful friends at Blackmore House and pursuing her teaching dreams. It had also been two months since she had last seen Gilbert. Since he had disappeared to France with his wonderfully beautiful new wife. Anne tried to not allow herself to dwell on it. After all, if he was happy, shouldn’t she be happy?

And she was happy. At least, on the outside. However, it was only alone in her room at night, when Diana was fast asleep, did she allow herself to mourn her unrequited love. It seemed that tragical romances weren’t as magical as she once thought.

And so, in an attempt to forget Gilbert Blythe and all his insolence, Anne began to pay attention to more important things. Like her studies, her friends, learning about her birth parents, and Royal Gardner. 

Roy had practically appeared out of nowhere. He was charming, handsome, and a little bit impossible. Anne hadn’t a clue why someone like him would pay her so much attention. Walking her home and taking her to tea. Complimenting her on her red hair and freckles. Attributes Anne had never thought someone would ever find beautiful. At first, she didn’t like the attention. He was too persistent and did not respect her disinterest. Still grieving Gilbert, she acted coldly towards his advances before Diana and Cole convinced her that this was good. That Gilbert Blythe was her past, and perhaps, Roy Gardner was her future.

Which brings her to now. It was a typical Saturday afternoon, and between two and four, Mrs. Blackmore allowed the girls to receive suitors in the parlor. Moody came for Ruby at 2, Paul came for Tillie at 2:30, and Roy came for Anne at 3. But at 2:55, when Anne was called down from the bedrooms by Mrs. Blackmore, there was not one boy standing at the bottom, but two. 

Anne’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest as she froze halfway down the stairs, hand clutched tight on the bannister. Neither boy moved, as if expecting another girl to come down the stairs behind Anne to greet the other. When they both realized that they were both here to receive Anne, they exchanged a look. 

_Why was he in Charlottetown? He was supposed to be an Ocean away eating French pastries while learning to become a doctor, why was he standing in her foyer?_ A million questions were running through Anne’s mind. 

Noticing that Anne wasn’t moving, Roy did instead. Clearing his throat, he stepped forward holding out a bouquet of flowers. “Good afternoon, Anne darling, these are for you.” His winning smile made an appearance in hopes to calm her down. 

But Anne hardly looked at him. She was too focused on Gilbert. The way his hair was adorably rumpled, and his shoulders seemed broader. He was more handsome than she remembered if that was possible. However, she grew angry at the way Gilbert’s face fell when he heard Roy call her ‘darling’. It made her blood boil. _How dare he? Acting as if he had a right to be disappointed that she had a beau._

Finally, she moved the rest of the way down the stairs coming to a stop in front of both boys. She very pointedly didn’t look at Gilbert as she took the flowers from Roy with a sweet smile. Handing them off to Lily to put in some water, she turned back, putting on a tight smile and facing Gilbert. 

“Nice to see you, Gilbert, what brings you to Charlottetown?” Anne could be civil. Anne was a mature, grownup woman, after all. Let him see that she didn’t need him. That she was just fine on her own, thank you. And with a handsome suitor no less. That would show him. 

Gilbert nervously glanced between her and Roy, “Anne, may I speak with you? Privately?”

Anne ignored his question, instead, introducing him to the boy beside her, “Allow me to introduce Roy Gardner. Roy, this is Gilbert Blythe, an old school friend from Avonlea.” If Anne put extra emphasis on the word ‘friend’ just to spite Gilbert, then so be it. 

Roy raised his eyebrows and held out a hand to shake Gilbert’s, “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Blythe.”

Through a pained smile and gritted teeth, Gilbert shook back, “Likewise.” 

Anne’s blood boiled by the minute as she watched Gilbert’s jaw tick. _How dare he!_

Barely keeping her careful composure, Anne lightly touched Roy’s shoulder. “I need to speak with Gilbert for a moment. We shouldn’t be too long.” She smiled politely before yanking Gilbert’s arm for him to follow her, leaving Roy standing confused in the foyer.

Anne pushed him into the parlor, closing the doors behind them. She knew this was anything less than proper, and that the rest of the girls were probably sitting at the top of the stairs listening, and that Mrs. Blackmore would probably come banging down the door at any moment, but she didn’t care. 

“Really, Carrots? That guy? You deserve much better.” Gilbert sounded somewhere between teasing and annoyed.

“Oh, really? And who would that be, huh? _You?”_

Gilbert had the audacity to look sheepish, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Gilbert Blythe you are absolutely infuriating.” She seethed. 

Gilbert threw his arms out, “What did I do to you, Anne, to make you hate me this much?”

“You broke my heart, Gilbert.” Anne spat, “You broke my _fucking heart.”_

Out of all the words he’s heard Anne use, that was certainly not one of them. It stunned Gilbert practically into silence, “Anne I –“

“No!” she cut him off, “No, you don’t get to be mad at me for moving on. Not when you made it very clear that there was no future for us.” 

“Anne, please –“

She once again cut him off, “No! Gilbert Blythe, I cannot believe you! You should be ashamed of yourself! You have a lovely, kind, _beautiful_ wife in France. What in Gods name are you doing in Charlottetown, at my house?”

If looks could kill Gilbert would be dead ten times over. He tried again, “Anne –“

“No! You listen to me –“

“Dammit, Anne let me speak!” Gilbert shouted. 

She scowled and crossed her arms but made no more attempts to interrupt him. 

Gilbert took a breath, “Diana wrote to me. She yelled at me for all that I put you through. I didn’t realize that you hadn’t gotten my letter. I didn’t know that you never knew that I never left for Paris. I came here today to apologise. I should have told you myself instead of hiding behind a letter like a coward.”

Anne grew gravely quiet, but Gilbert continued, “I must admit that I came here with additional intentions,” His gaze shifted to the closed parlor doors where Roy still stood in the foyer, “however, it appears I am too late.” 

Anne’s heart fluttered. _Additional intentions? Could he possibly mean…_

“You don’t live in Paris?” She tried carefully. 

Gilbert shook his head, a small smile came to rest on his lips, “No, Anne.”

“But what about the Sorbonne?”

He shrugged, “The University of Toronto has a perfectly good medical program.”

Anne grew quiet again, “But, what about Winnifred?”

Gilbert nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, “I guess you really never got my letter, huh?”

Anne stood in painstaking silence, waiting for a real answer. 

Gilbert took another breath, “I’m not married, and I’m not engaged, nor will I be, unless… it’s to you, Anne. My Anne with an E. It always has been and always will be, you.”

Anne breathed out, “what?”

“You are the fond object of my affection and my desire. You and you alone are the keeper of the key to my heart. I don’t expect your favour, but I can’t in good conscience not reveal myself. I love you, Anne.”

He looked practically tortured, standing across the parlor from her after having just borne his soul. Gilbert Blythe didn’t live in France. Gilbert Blythe wasn’t married. _Gilbert Blythe loved her._

Before Anne could even think about mustering up some kind of answer, he crossed the room and took both of her hands in his. “I don’t expect an answer. I just had to tell you.”

And with that, he left the parlor and headed straight out the front door. Anne didn’t hear the girls come into the parlor, or when Josie told Roy to go home, nor did she feel Diana and Ruby guide her to one of the sofas. She couldn’t focus on anything. 

_Gilbert Blythe loved her._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Come and chat with me on tumblr @harpermiller


End file.
